Ordinary People
by QueenKingrid
Summary: Michael and Maria are a happily married couple living the all American dream along with their son Hayden, but what happens when the past Michael thought he left behind comes back to haunt him and his family?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ordinary People  
Author: Ingrid Marie  
Rating: mature  
Category: M and M, AU  
Summary: Michael and Maria are a happily married couple living the all American dream along with their son Hayden, but what happens when the past Michael thought he left behind comes back to haunt him and his family?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!

Chapter 1  
"Maria" Michael called from down the hall while walking towards his son's room. He glanced at his watch and then winced because he was going to be late for work again. Upon entering his sons room Michael halted his step abruptly pleased at the sight before him.

Maria was sitting in the rocking chair (the one Michael had made upon finding out she was pregnant) with their two year old son in her lap while attempting to hurriedly put his shoes on him. "He's almost ready Michael" she said without looking up at him all her attention on getting the baby dressed without waking him.

She reached into the drawer and pulled out a small hair-brush and begins softly running it through her son Hayden's hair. Brushing his hair was almost frustrating in an enduring kind of way because his hair no matter how much or how often she brushed it always went back to looking as untamed as it had before.

Giving up on trying to change his hair Maria sighed this would have to do and the thought caused her to smile. Her son looked just like a miniature Michael with wild hair going in every direction. She lifted the baby while standing than gently turned and handed him to Michael. "His bag is on his bed and uh….mom said she'd pick him up from the daycare and I really have to go because I am so late for work" Maria said while walking out of the room than on second thought she hurried back and placed a kiss on Michael's lips she never started her day without one.

Michael smiled and gently pushed Maria towards the door while shaking his head. Every thing Maria did was to him so special causing him to fall in love with her more and more every day. "Your mom's crazy" Michael said to the sleeping baby while laughing softly. Michael than walked into Hayden's room grabbed his bags before turning off the lights and setting the alarms and locking the door.

Michael walked to the car than quickly walked around to the back of the car to quickly strapped Hayden down in his car seat careful not to wake him. He than got into the car and headed in the direction of the day -care. He stopped at a red light just as his cell phone started ringing

"Hello" Michael said into his cell a bit too loud.  
"Michael" a small feminine voice said.  
"Laurie" Michael asked this was a bit strange his sister Laurie never called him this early in the morning.

There was a long awkward silence than finally Laurie spoke her voice soft almost inauible."Where are you ….can you come home now it's important" Michael sighed "I am on my way" he said before turning the car in the opposite direction and heading towards the "big house" which was what everyone in the family called the family house where Laurie still stayed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I would like to say thank you to everyone that has taken an interest in my fic. Please continue to read it and leave comments they are much appreciated thank you again.

Chapter two  
Michael arrived in front of the family house than quickly got out of the car and walked to the back of the car to unhook Hayden from the car seat. He walked towards the house and was just about to insert his key in the doorknob when it suddenly opened.

Laurie was standing in front of him, her face a mask of anger; something was defiantly on her mind. "What's wrong"? Michael asked as he walked into the house allowing her to close the door behind him. Michael walked towards the living room and upon entering stopped abruptly upon the sight of the man sitting in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Michael asked the man his voice suddenly dry was barley above a whisper.   
"Michel Antonio Guerin… I see you still haven't learned to forgive and forget … I always knew that you'd be like that." The man said causing Michael to smirk in anger.  
"Don't even pretend that you know me because you don't know shit about me!" Michael all but yelled.

There was a moment of silence. No one in the room wanted to talk everyone was so angry and no one knew exactly what to say next. Finally after a couple minutes of silence the man laughed abruptly, his reaction angering every one in the room even more. Michaels reactions were somewhat expected Michael-his son-reminded him so much of himself when he was his age.

Hank sat forward leaning a bit while placing his elbows on his legs, his hands clasped together he rested his chin on them than proceeded to look at Michael searchingly.  
He glanced up at the child in Michaels hands than back up at Michael. He had just noticed the child. "Well, I'll be dammed Mickey you have a kid" he said

"His name is Hayden…he's two" Laurie said that was the first comment she'd made since Michael had come into his mothers house to discover his father Hank there.  
Hank sighed than ran his hands through his hair before scratching his eyebrow in a jester very much like that of his son as he searched for something to say once he'd gotten over his initial shock of discovering he had a grandson.

"So, you had him when you were what… nineteen sighing Hank continued with his questions. "Are you and the chick still together" he asked  
"We're married" Michael responded softly causing hank to fall into a fit of hysterical laughter. Regaining his composure after a few minutes Hank regarded Michaels answer  
"You are serious you married some anonymous girl … and you didn't even bother with telling the family?" hank asked in shock.

Michael shook his head his father was unbelievable in his regard for others and he was really beginning to piss Michael off in a major way. Michael was currently using all his restraint to keep himself from punching Hank right then and there.   
"What the hell do you want?" Michael asked rolling his eyes   
Hank smiled finally they could get down to business.

"Well as I was telling your sister something came up and I need to talk to you" Hank said. Michael exhaled sharply he was disgusted. "You have exactly five minute so I suggest you start talking" Michael said as the baby in his arms begins to squirm. He was waking up.

Laurie walked closer to Michael and reached her hand out for her nephew" I'll take him" she said. Michael nodded than handed his son over to his sister before seating himself in a chair opposite Hank. His eyes watched his sister as she walked out of the room then they returned back to his father and he sat silently and waited.

"He looks just like you "hank said almost to himself. Michael rolled his eyes he didn't have time for this "you have four minutes and I don't have all day to just sit here and chit chat with you so I suggest you start talking" Michael said while looking at his watch. "Antonio I am your father and you will show me respect" Hank said. Michael sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation Hank couldn't possibly be series Michael hadn't seen him in over ten years and as far as he was concerned he owed Hank nothing least of all respect.

"You know what your wasting my time…you wants to talk? Talk …you have three minutes left now" Michael said the more he thought about the situation the angrier he got.  
"Antonio" Hank said  
"Don't call me that" Michael responded causing Hank to smirk  
"Why not? It's your name" hank said Michael shook his head  
"No it's not you're the only one person who's ever called me that and …I don't like it!" Michael yelled causing Hank to Flinch

"Very well, the family and the commission have been discussing you and they feel-we feel- that you …It's time for you to come back to the family son. Michael closed his eyes and tried to take a couple of calming breaths but they weren't working.

"What the hell are you talking about: Michael asked his voice a low, very angry whisper? Hank sat backing his chair. He closed his eyes than opened them to look directly into the honey eyes of his. "It's time that you stopped running from who and what you are and accept it because the family needs you" Hank said than waited for his son's response. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two**

I would like to say thank you to everyone that has taken an interest in my fic. Please continue to read it and leave comments they are much appreciated thank you again.

Chapter 3

"No" Michael said quickly  
"What do you mean no?" hank asked  
"I…I mean no I can't" Michael said softly. Hank started laughing again   
"Of course you can" he insisted  
"No…no" Michael said distractedly while shaking his head.

He couldn't and Hank knew that no he thought  
"No, I can't I don't want my wife or my son involved in your family business" Michael said. Hank sighed looking at his only son he shook his head he had known this would be difficult and Michael was never easy.

"Anton…Michael, your family… they will be involved because you are involved" Hank said softly he was talking to Michael as if he were a small child.  
"No, I'm not" Michael insisted  
"But, you will. Believe me you …sooner or later you will be "Hank said.  
"No…no I won't be "Michael insisted causing Hank to sigh.

It wasn't as if Hank didn't understand Michaels dilemma, on the contrary he understood it completely. When his father first asked-no demanded- that he begin to take a more active role in the family dealings he had felt the exact same way, he had said no, but in the end he was who he was and sometimes in life you don't have choices because in the end it all comes down to your nature and unfortunately for Michael and himself the mafia was their nature for it had been bread into them.

Hank was almost saddened by Michael's behavioral response to the family's request.  
Michael really didn't want to be a Guerin, but that's what he was and it was just like the saying you can pick your friends but you can't pick your family.

As a Guerin Michael had an obligation to his family and his mother and her request had been successful in keeping him estranged from the family long enough. It was time for Michael to step up and take his rightful place and that was with the family.

"I'm afraid the family won't take no for an answer" Hank said softly. He stood up then walked over to Michael who was still sitting and bending over he kissed his son's forehead softly. "You're angry but you should remember that anger can be an expensive luxury…thinks it over some more." Hank whispered into Michael's ear before walking away.

Michael exhaled deeply "dame" he said while hitting the table in front of him in frustration. His father always got to him.  
"Michael" Laurie whispered from the doorway. She was standing with a very much awake Hayden in her arms. Michael looked at her in aggravation. He was so upset with her why did she lead him into a trap, she should have told him that Hank was there.  
"Why didn't you tell me that Hank was here?" Michael asked his sister angrily while running his hands through his hair.  
"Because if I'd have told you he was here you'd wouldn't have come and I …you…you needed to know what the family was planning for you" Laurie said  
Michael nodded "Yeah, I guess so" he said softly to himself than reaching over to Laurie he extracted his son from her arms.

"Are you okay?" Laurie asked Michael looked at Hayden and than at his watch  
"actually I'm late …very late, so I guess I ought to be going' Michael said. Laurie frowned he was avoiding her question and he always used the avoidance technique when he was upset. Laurie wasn't going to push him though that never worked on Michael. 

"Okay…I'll uh…I'll call you" Laurie said then standing on tip toes she softly kissed his cheek and Michael pulled back from her in aggravation. He hated it when his big sister showed affection towards him because it made him feel like a dame kid.

Michael nodded "yeah…Okay" he said softly already his anger towards her was dissipating he could never stay made at her. He gave her one last look before leaving the house and heading back to the ordinary life, his life, a life that he loved.  
No he thought he would never be apart of that family .Never again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michael stopped the car in his driveway. Today had had been a very long day. First the confrontation with his father and which resulted in his uncle Phillip getting on his ass for being late to than office again and than to top it all off, he had a killer headache all day long that just would not subside but on the contrary seemed to be getting worse.

Michael sighed than leaned his head down on the steering g wheel" why me" he asked himself softly. For once it had seemed as if his life was perfect. He had everything that he thought he could ever want, he had been happy and then this shit with his father had to occur this morning making the reality of what he truly was come crashing down on him full force.

He couldn't do it and Hank knew that. Hank knew him almost better than he knew himself. Why was he doing this to him he couldn't become apart of the mafia, he simply just didn't want to be involved. Michael fought a silent struggle within himself to regain his composure and after a couple of more minutes he took the keys out of the cars ignition and headed into the h house.

Michael walked into the house to find it full of people. Frowning slightly he ignored everyone in his living and entered into the kitchen where he spotted his beautiful wife Maria standing in front of the stove arguing with her mother.

"Hey" he sad his voice unconsciously letting his anger come through.  
Maria looked up at him and frowned." What's wrong"? She asked immediately. Michael shook his head than seated himself at the kitchen table. Maria watched him a little longer than slowly begin cutting onions "well "she said "you seem I don't know distracted and than to top that all off you look like shit" She added than bit her lip and waited for his response

He was being too quiet and it wasn't as if he was a very talkative person, but something was wrong with him and she could tell, she always could.  
"Thanks honey" Michael said playfully in attempts to change the negative feel that had come into the room when he entered.

Maria smiled she'd let it pass for now but she made a mental note to herself to get to the bottom of what was bothering him tonight. "What's all this" Michael asked after a couple minutes of silence.  
"Oh uh, just a small gathering your cousins max and Izzy, my brother Kyle and of course mom" Maria said distracting as she began putting different ingredients into a pot that had been boiling on the stove.

Michael nodded than sitting back in his chair he watched Maria and her mom for a while. It was almost amusing they had just resolved a full blown argument about sauce  
and now they were now arguing over what to put in the pot. Michael watched them silently for a few more minutes than decided to try to change the subject so as to stop the arguing

"Where is Hayden" he asked Amy looked up at him in confusion  
"What was that Michael" she asked causing Michael to smirk  
"Hayden" Michael said again  
"He's in the living room with your cousins "Maria responded for her mother

Michael stood and entered into the living room and upon entering was attacked by an over excited son who came running to him immediately.  
"Daddy" Hayden said in a sing song voice that instantly took away Michaels foul mood.  
"Hey little man." Michael said than picked Hayden up and headed further into the living room where he sat on the sofa and listened to Hayden tell him about his day at the day care for about an hour. His son very talkative he'd gotten that from his mother.

"Dinners ready" Maria said while walking into the living room where every one had been quietly watching television. Hayden had stopped talking about thirty minutes ago as was know almost asleep on Michaels lap. Everyone else in the room quickly walked into the kitchen leaving Maria alone with her son and her husband.

Maria walked over to Michael than seated herself on the arm of his chair  
"You look tired" she whispered into his ear while gently running her hand through his hair. Michael exhaled deeply enjoying the feel of her warm hands and the tingling sensation that her touch was leaving behind.  
"Tired doesn't even began to describe it" he said he said leaning his head her lap.

"What's wrong" Maria asked again. Michael shook his head he didn't want to talk about this with all these people in the house.  
"Nothing…it's this headache I've had it all day" he said  
"Aww poor baby" Maria said laughing. Then she stood up from the arm of the chair and reached her hand out to him  
"Come on" she said "or dinner will be cold"

Michael stood up from the chair with the tired baby in his arms. He took Maria' small hand with the one he wasn't using to hold Hayden then the both headed into the kitchen. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Dinner later on that night

Maria got out of the shower and dressed for bed. She brushed her wet hair and then headed into the bedroom that she shared with her husband. Today had been a long day and after the long relaxing shower she'd just taken she was really starting to feel the exhaustion.

Michael had taken Hayden and headed upstairs with him as soon as he'd finished his dinner. He'd put Hayden to bed than taken a shower himself and that had been two hours ago before the family had all gone home ,and now Maria was standing in the doorway that joined their bathroom with their room watching him read.

Michael was lying on his side of the bed clad in only boxers seemingly deeply enthralled in his book. He didn't even notice Maria until she slid under the covers with him the movement of the bed caused him to look up from his book for the first time since she'd come into the room.

Maria smiled he looked really handsome with his small reading glasses and that smirk on his face in which he was now directing at her. Laying her head on his broad chest Maria inhaled the sent of him and the intoxicating feeling his scent gave her made her snuggle even closer to him.

Michael looked down at her and smiled  
"Do you want me to turn the light off" he asked her and Maria shook her head no  
"I want you to tell me what's been bothering you all day" she said

Michael exhaled deeply than sat his book on the night stand besides the bed  
"Really Maria" he begin only to be cut off by Maria  
"Don't say that you are fine or that nothings wrong because I know better" Maria said  
Michael was silent. Maria sat up so that she could look into Michael's eyes over the years she had come to find that his eyes never lied.

"At dinner you barley said two word" Maria said than waited for his response  
Michael smirked "and what…you think that's strange" he asked sarcastically

"I mean it's just…I was not expecting guest that's all" he continued in a low barley audible voice.  
"Michael" Maria said stopping him from saying anymore nonsense something was wrong and he was trying to pretend that it wasn't.  
"It's nothing…it's just …I saw my father today" Michael said in a whispered rush of words now it was out and he waited for her response to what he had just said

"Hank" Maria asked even though she already knew Hank was who he was talking about and the room took on an uncomfortable silence until Maria spoke again because she knew that Michael wouldn't  
"I'm guessing fro the way you've been behaving since you got home that the encounter with your father did not go to well" Maria asked him softly

Michael pulled his glasses off and sat them on the side of the bed by his now discarded book  
"He's I don't know Maria… he's Hank the same man I remember I mean nothing about him has changed he is still aggravating as hell…and he keeps calling me Antonio and I really hate that name."

Maria was quiet and she listened to him as he went on  
"He found out about Hayden but I didn't really want to get into it with him about that so…Michael paused than looked down at Maria.

"He wants me to join the family business" he said in a rush of words than waited for Maria' response when she didn't respond he went on  
"I told him that I can't… but I don't think that he'll give up … no he'll keep pushing me and he'll just keep waiting for me to crack" Michael said than paused for dramatic affect.

Maria laid her head back down on Michael's chest  
"I don't understand Michael I mean doesn't he know that you don't want to be apart of that life, that…your mother wouldn't want you to be apart of that life.  
"He understands that Maria he just doesn't care" Michael said softly than he quietly whispered something in Italian which Maria couldn't understand.

"What was that?" Maria asked  
"I said that the family and the family business come before anything else" Michael said  
"Why do you always do that?" Maria asked Michael causing him to smirk  
"Do what…what I am doing?" he asked

"I don't know whenever your feelings get …really emotional, intense or like whenever you get angry like when we argue you do that, you speak in Italian and I can't understand you" Maria said and Michael started smiling  
"What" Maria asked noticing the grin that had appeared on his face?  
"I don't do that" Michael said causing Maria to squeal in unbelief

"Oh my God Michael yes, you do every time we argue you go off on an Italian rant and I am like completely lost" Maria said

Michael's humor was increasing and his smile became bigger  
"I do that when we argue because whenever I do it you just get quiet and I win" Michael said laughing than ducked as Maria tried to hit him. She was not amused, that was not funny and so unfair.  
"I get quiet because how can I argue with you if I don't what you're saying" Maria whined than she started pouting for dramatic affect before reluctantly laughing. She should have known Michael was a sore loser.

Michaels smile became serious and he looked at Maria than pulled her closer  
"I don't know why I talk in Italian when things get intense …I've always done it even when I was younger" he said seriously than he became quiet  
Maria snuggled closer "I love you" she said looking up at him  
"I know …and I love you too" Michael responded

"What are you going to do about Hank?" Maria asked bringing them back to their original topic. Michael closed his eyes then lay back moving deeper into the bed  
"I honestly don't know" he responded  
Maria nooded"Okay" she said.  
She was tired. They'd deal with it when the time came but, one thing was for sure whatever he choose to do she'd be right there by his side. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maria rolled over in the bed than pouted, No Michael she thought  
she smiled and looked at the clock it was ten in the morning on a Saturday. She loved Saturdays.  
Sitting up in the bed she slid to the edge of the bed and put her feet in her cozy bunny slippers than headed downstairs.

Entering into the living room she saw Michael and her son Hayden lying down on the sofa watching Saturday morning cartoons. She smiled in amusement because they hadn't even noticed her  
"Good Morning" she said in a cherry voice before seating herself besides Michael on the couch  
"Hey mommy" Hayden responded his voice distracted and his eyes never leaving the television screen. Michael smirked than reaching around Maria he pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead

"Hey baby" he said he too was engrossed in the early morning cartoons just like his son. Maria smiled  
"Don't worry…I'll go get breakfast ready" she said amused by Michaels behavior. She than got up from the sofa and headed towards the kitchen. She was just about to take the eggs out of the refrigerator when the telephone rang

"Hello" she said while holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she stood on tip toes to reach the frying pan the was in the high cabinet  
"Hello, Uh…May I speak with Antonio"  
"Antonio…Oh uh …you must mean Michael" she said shocked because this meant that the person on the other end of the phone was Hank and Maria remembered that Michael had said that Hank called him Antonio.  
"Yeah my son Michael" Hank said  
"Hold on a second please" Maria said than placed the phone down on the counter  
"Michael telephone" she yelled into the living room than hung up the kitchen phone when she heard Michael say Hello

Sighing Maria went back to making breakfast while wondering what that phone call was about because Hank had never called their house before.  
A couple of minutes later Michael later Michael came walking into the kitchen scratching his eyebrow in a classic sign of nervousness.  
"What happened" Maria asked from across the room  
'Uh…that was uh Hank…he said he was outside the house" Michael said looking seemly confused and than he just stood there watching Maria cook like he didn't know what else to do. Maria shook her head  
"Well, don't just going to stand there Michael let him in" Maria said then went back to cooking breakfast

Michael walked around to the side door of the house and opened the door allowing Hank to come brushing in the house right past him. Michael closed the door locked it and than followed closely behind Hank who had stooped walking abruptly at the sight of Maria  
"Antonio she's beautiful" Hank said while looking back at Michael for his response "you didn't tell me that your wife was this pretty" he continued when Michael was unresponsive. Maria was starting to blush, she liked him, and he was a charmer  
"Uh, have a seat Hank breakfast is almost ready" Maria told Hank and he followed her instructions by seating himself at the kitchen table.

Michael turned and left the kitchen, he headed back into the living room where he proceeded to turn off the television which caused Hayden to frown. Hayden then looked up to see who had caused the disturbance  
"Daddy I was watching that "he said in a whiney sing song voice  
"Breakfast is ready" Michael said calmly  
"But I want car toon" Hayden said while stomping his little foot in anger  
Michael shook his head no "It's time for breakfast, but you can watch Spiderman DVD after you are done" Michael said than headed back toward the living room with the little foot steps of Hayden following him.

Hayden walked into the kitchen after Michael than halted his step at the sight of the unknown man pouting his lips he slowly avoided the man and headed over to Maria than wrapped his arms around her legs tightly. Maria smiled than reaching down she lifted the child and held him.  
"He's shy around strangers" she said to Hank than looked at Hayden and begin talking to him  
"Baby this is Hank…your daddy's dad" Maria said to the little boy who was now clinging to her tightly with his head hidden in the crook of her neck.

Maria walked across the kitchen and than seated she at the table besides Michael  
Focusing her attention back on her little boy she repositioned him on her lap and than looked down at him  
"Do you want to eat with mommy" she asked him who nodded yes than snuggled closer to her.

Maria begins filling the plates around the table with food, the room was too quiet she tried to come up with something say to fill the silence  
"So... Uh, hank what brings you by" she asked hoping to spark up a conversation. Hank smiled than focused his attention on Maria  
"nothing really…you see I really just wanted to meet Antonio' family. I hadn't even been informed that he had even gotten married" Hank said laughing  
" And I sure as Hell had no idea that he had a kid" Hank continued on the bite in his voice caused Maria to frown  
Hank was laughing but his tone was sarcastic

"I wonder why that is" Michael asked softly causing Hank to turn and place all his attention on him  
"I haven't any idea why that is perhaps you'd like to enlighten me Antonio" he whispered his voice still heated  
Michael didn't respond but Maria could tell that he was becoming very upset by the way that his jaw was set and the way that the tiny vain was pulsating along side it. : I had a right to know that I had a grandson" Hank said softly to Michael then looked at Hayden who laid his head down on Maria' chest

"Well maybe if you'd have been around you would have known" Michael sad  
"You have my number Antonio you did not use it" Hank responded  
"I shouldn't have had to call you…you should have kept in touch…I mean Dammit what do you want from me I haven't see you since I was ten" Michael said his voice rising drastically at the end causing Maria to flinch.

After that Michael started talking in Italian and Maria was at a complete only Hank knew what he was saying and they were know going at it full blast both of them speaking in Italian.  
Michael was yelling, Hank was yelling, than Hayden started to cry

"Michael" Maria said her voice yelling over the argument causing Michael to stop abruptly and he noticed for the first time his son crying  
"Your scaring him" Maria said to Michael her voice soft as she tried to sooth her child.  
Michael ran his hands through his hair than took a deep breath. He walked over to Maria than genteelly took Hayden from her arms and left the kitchen while patting his back and whispering Italian in his ears. Hayden was calming down. Michael always knew how to calm him down.

" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
"I'm sorry" Maria heard Hank say, his voice caused Maria to turn around. Maria walked towards the table and seated herself across the from him at the table.

"Why are you doing this to him" Maria asked  
"What am I doing to him"? Hank asked his voice soft. Maria sighed then looked at Hank a few seconds before responding.

"your...you, its like you come here after twelve years and your making all these demands and your telling him about what he should have done but what about you huh?...What about what you should have done. You left him Hank... and when their mother died you didn't even come back for them...and Michael is hurting Hank and you are just going to have to give him time " Maria said in a low voice trying to get Hank to understand.

Hank looked at Maria and smirked  
"you really do love my boy don't you" Hank asked in a whisper.  
"yes, more then you know" Maria said causing Hank to smile.  
"then I am happy that he has you, and I know that it may not seem like it to you but...but I really do love my boy more than anything" Hank said.  
"tell him not me " Maria responded shaking her head in understanding causing Hank to nod Hank got up from the table and then headed towards the door.  
"I'll keep in touch " Hank said before exciting

Maria walked into Hayden's room to find Hayden sleeping and Michael sitting in the chair besides his bed silently watching him.

"How is he"? Maria asked from the doorway causing Michael to look back at her, he hadn't realized she'd come upstairs.  
"He's...He'll be fine" Michael said "I finally got him to stop crying and then he just fell asleep" he added softly. Maria could barley hear him. She walked into the room and seated herself on the arm of Michael's chair. He reached over and pulled her down on his lap.

"Is he gone"? Michael whispered in her ear.  
"Yes, he left about an hour ago but I thought you could use some space so..."  
"Thanks" Michael said before kissing her on her forehead.

"What do you say to him...Hayden... when he is upset you always whisper something in his ear. Italian words ...what are you telling him?" Maria asked. She was curious because it always worked on Hayden and it always calmed him down.

Michael scratched his eyebrow quickly and laughed softly to himself before responding "when I was a little boy my mom would always sing this little Italian song to me...she said that she'd learned it from my dads mom...anyway she'd sing it to me and it always calmed me down ...it made me feel better and I promised myself that if I ever had a kid I would make sure that my kid knew that song... but uh.. I can not sing" he said

" oh believe me I know "Maria said jokingly causing Michael to smile a real smile this time not a smirk as was the norm for him.   
"anyway "he continued "I can not sing so I just say it to him like a little poem and he likes it cause it works" Michael said

Maria moved closer to him then looking up at him she kissed him softly then pressed her forehead to his.  
"That is really sweet Michael sometimes you can be the most gentle of men "Maria said softly to her husband.  
"Yeah...well do not tell anyone or you'll ruin my reputation" Michael said causing Maria to laugh.

"Don't" she said before kissing his lips "worry" she kissed his lips again then smiled. "Your secret is safe with me" she added

"well... that is good to know" Michael said before leaning his head back in the chair before closing his eyes. It was so early still but arguing with his father had made him tired not physically but emotionally.

Maria noticing how tense Michael was stood up from his lap and reached her hand out to him "come on" she said "let's go back to bed". She grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the chair and lead him to their bedroom where she layer him down then cuddled close to him before falling asleep.

Please leave comments and tell me what you think! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Michael sat up in the bed and then stretched his arms while yarning. He looked up at time clock and it was six pm he'd slept all day. He looked over at Maria she was still sleeping, he smiled at her then got up from the bed he was hungry and so he decided to start dinner.

He walked into the kitchen and flicked on the light then almost screamed in shock" oh, God don't ever do that again" he said to the image of hank that sat silently at his kitchen in the dark

"Do what?" Hank asked  
"You startled me" Michael said before walking over to the fridge. He started looking through it for something to cook.  
"I startled you" Hank asked dully  
Michael looked back at him rolling his eyes towards the back of his head" Yes" he said , he then turned towards the cupboard and begin a search through he couldn't figure out where Maria put the big pot.

"Michael" Hank said softly  
Michael looked at Hank "What the hell are you doing here... How the fuck did you get in her anyway" Michael asked  
Hank sat up straighter in his chair "Don't be silly Michael I have a key" Hank responded  
" A key...Since when" Michael asked  
"Since I wanted one "Hank retorted

the room went back silent and Hank watched Michael for a while as he moved around the kitchen cooking.  
"I didn't know you cooked" Hank said breaking the silence  
and causing Michael to turn back around to face him once again taking in his presence he wished Hank would just shut up so that he could pretend that he didn't exist.

"Yeah well there are a lot of things that you don't know about me" Michael said  
Yeah...you are full of surprises" hank said dryly  
Yeah" Michael confirmed  
he turned the fire down low on the pasta and walked towards Hank seating himself across from him.

"I hope that this is not going to become a habit" Michael said looking down at his rings on his hands.  
"What?" Hank asked  
Michael smirked "What... this, this you here all the time harassing me...because if it is I think I'll go insane."  
"I am not harassing you" Hank insisted  
"Huh you sure as hell could have fooled me ...What do you want? "Michael asked softly

Hank sighed "I wanted. I don't know maybe to talk to you... get to know you...because you are my son... and I...love you"  
"yeah well you sure could have fooled me" Michael responded quickly. Hank looked at Michael for a moment and then leaned in closer to him." This anger all this fury that you have inside reflected towards me ...this is because I left you and Laurie" Hank asked causing Michael to frown

"No this is because you stayed and experienced the joy of watching us grow up" Michael said sarcastically  
" I wanted to come back after your mom died but...but I couldn't"  
"why not" Michael asked quickly then regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.  
"Because...because..." Hank couldn't get his answer out and before he could come up with something to say Michael stopped him

"You know what just...don't. I don't care why because it is too late" Michael said  
"Antonio the family needs you" hank said and Michael started laughing  
" I should have known...that is what this whole conversation is about isn't it your dame family. Well let me tell you something about you and your dame family they were never there for so all of you could just go to hell as far as I'm concerned" Michael said standing from the table his voice a heated whisper.

"Michael Antonio Guerin" Hank Begin but Michael stopped him  
"You know the name is just Michael and as for your family you can tell them that I don't want anything to do with them" Michael yelled "Well... I am sorry son but they won't accept that" Hank said.  
"Well" Michael said walking towards the door with Hank following him "They don't really have a choice" Michael said

Hank walked out of the door and Michael slammed it inn his face and then locked it. He banged his head against the door softly then groaned then regains his composure he turned around to see Maria standing in the doorway.

"Maria... how long have you been standing there" he asked softly  
"Long enough" she said before walking towards him she hugged her body to him and could feel the anger coming off him in waves  
"Don't worry it'll be alright" Maria said and Michael nodded pulling her closer.

Please leave comments and tell me what you think. Is it any good? 


End file.
